In Too Deep
by darknessoftime
Summary: They all had many chances to ignore it. To pretend it never happened or didn't exist. So why did they wait until they were in too deep to get out? Unfortunately for all of them, it was too late. They were stuck in this world of lies. Who knew how low they'd pull themselves down to get the truths?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start of the Beginning or the Beginning of the End?

 **In Too Deep**

They all had many chances to ignore it. To pretend it never happened or didn't exist. So why did they wait until they were in too deep to get out? Unfortunately for all of them, it was too late. They were stuck in this world of lies and damn, who knew how low they'd pull themselves down to get the truths?

The characters are 19/20 yrs old in this. Kiba's gen being 18-19 and Neji's gen being 19-20.

This is a _**Neji/Kiba**_ fanfic.

 _ **I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd probably change most of the story. Neji would also still be alive.**_

* * *

Kiba kicked at the dirt, eyes pinched in anger. "Man.. I'm so pissed off! This is a B-Rank mission but there hasn't been any action yet!" Akamaru winced when Kiba punched each tree he walked by.

Naruto glared at Kiba, annoyed with all of his non stop yelling.

"Shut up, Kiba. You're scaring the kids. And it's a B-Rank mission because of potential danger. You get it? _Potential_ meaning there could be bandits or ninjas coming to attack us. C'mon, you're acting even worse than me. Plus, we'll be getting paid a lot of money this time. I'll be able to eat at Ichiraku's once a day for over a year!" Naruto fist pumped the air and whispered _hell yeah_ to himself.

Kiba rolled his eyes and murmured, "Why did I have to get stuck with Dandelion-chan on this mission?" Though this was directed toward himself, he smirked when Naruto clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"Teme, who the fuck are you calling 'Dandelion-chan'? And for your information, I'm here because we're escorting this family to Kirigakure and Tsunade-obaa-chan thought that it'd be a totally! fantastic! great! idea! to improve my relations with the shinobi there," He said, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. "She told me I better start acting like a Hokage if I wanna be one. _Trust me_ , I wanna leave as much as _you_ do."

Kiba, now walking backwards, rolled his eyes again when he bumped into something. A something with a particularly flat chest- "Ow!" They both yelled when Sakura smacked their heads.

"Are you two done with your stupid rambling and ready to actually pay attention?" Sakura asked. "The mist is getting deeper and we're near a village where many bandits and missing-nin take the opportunity to rob newcomers. Hinata already scouted ahead and said there wasn't anything to worry about, yet. But we should always be prepared for an ambush or unexpected attack."

Naruto grinned and saluted. "Aye-aye, Miss future Uzumaki-sa-NGH!" Naruto choked when his mouth was stuffed with Sakura's infamous medicine pills. Naruto choked while he swallowed down possibly the worst tasting thing he's ever had.

He'd rather go back to Sage-mode training and eat bugs again than this shit.

Sakura smiled with a too sweet, too innocent look on her face. "Make sure you guys catch up with us!" She exclaimed as she ran off after the carriage carrying the Yuu family.

As this happened, Kiba was laughing so hard he was gulping for air every few seconds. "Man, haa! Never seen a guy rejected so many times before," He said as he continued to laugh while repeatedly slamming his hand against a tree. If he wasn't about to throw up, Naruto would have been just about ready to kill the Inuzuka.

After calming down, the two of them ran to catch up with the rest of the group. After a long walk through the woods Naruto sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm, I think I gotta go pee," he said before he ran off somewhere deeper into the woods.

Hinata blushed while Kiba laughed. "How do you put up with him, Sakura? He's so embarrassing." Sakura sighed, resting her eyebrow against the palm of her hand while shaking her head and said, "I ask myself this every single day and I still haven't found an answer."

When he was finished, Naruto started walking back towards the group when he heard a rustle in the trees.

Frowning, he squinted his eyes and looked around reaching for a kunai in his pouch when a figure hopped down onto a branch.

"Oh my," said the man with long blue hair tied low at his neck in a ponytail. "Well look who we have here, precious Jinchuuriki-san."

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _What?_

* * *

"Dynamic entry!"

Neji easily evaded the attack frowning as his meditating session was interrupted. "Of course my youthful student was able to dodge such an attack!" yelled Gai-sensei. "I should have expected no less of such a wonderful student radiating youthfulness!"

Tenten and Neji sighed simultaneously, knowing what to expect next.

"AAAAHHH!" A figure flew down ready to kick Neji as he assumed position and pushed his hand forward, ready to knock Rock Lee off of his feet. Lee, already expecting this, back flipped away and skidded across the ground, bringing his hands up in the all too familiar pose.

"Today is finally the day I will defeat my rival!" Lee ran forward again punching and kicking Neji hoping to land a blow, but Neji dodged them gracefully, already used to Lee's style of fighting. After a good ten minutes of fighting the two stopped.

"Gai-sensei, did you see that?! I'm getting better at predicting his attacks!" Gai gave lee a thumbs and a big grin. "Oh, my youthful student! Your training has definitely paid off. How about 200 laps around the village to celebrate?" He asked.

Neji inwardly chuckled. _Because that's a great way of celebrating._

Lee grinned and saluted. "Of course, Gai-sensei. Neji, Tenten, want to join us?" Lee asked expectantly. Neji gave a straightforward no and Lee frowned. He looked at Tenten and raised his eyebrows. "Haha, Lee, I'd love to, but..."

"But?"

"But I have... to clean my house! Yes! Spring just began and I'm behind on spring cleaning!" Tenten laughed awkwardly, hoping Lee would back off. "Aw, okay," Lee said, the sadness evident in his voice.

Tenten felt a little guilty and apologized. "Sorry, Lee." "It's okay, Tenten! Let's go, Gai-sensei. The last one to finish their laps has to walk on their hands backwards around the village for 400 laps! Is that okay, Gai-sensei?!" "Why of course, my youthful student. Let's go!"

The two bolted off in a cloud of dust yelling something about youth. Neji looked at Tenten and raised an elegant eyebrow. Tenten crossed her arms and frowned.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"Spring cleaning?" He questioned as he sat back down, ready to continue his morning meditation.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, shut up. I didn't know what to say. I hate running laps with those two. I had to make up some sort of excuse and that's all I could think of."

She rolled her eyes when Neji didn't respond and continued her morning training. After a while, Tenten left because she was hungry and promised she'd meet Ino somewhere.

Neji, finished with his meditation, looked up at the sky. A flock of white birds flew south.

 _Free.._

He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence. Neji almost didn't hear, or rather, sense the person standing behind him. He opened his eyes. A hooded figure.. a white mask with the face of a wolf.

 _ANBU_

He inclined his head a fraction, acknowledging the ANBU operative. "Tori," said the man. Neji raised his eyebrows at the use of his call name but expected no less from an ANBU operative. "We need to talk." Neji knew what this meant.

 _A new mission._

* * *

"Someone attacked you?"

"Yeah, but someone called for him and he ran off telling me he'd 'see me soon.' Whatever the hell that means, anyways."

The group had finally reached the small village and checked into a hotel. Kiba and Hinata were assigned to guard for the first half of the night. Naruto brought the kids to their room and waited until they fell asleep while Sakura made sure the parents were okay and assured them that nothing had happened.

Of course _something_ had happened.

But... _what?_

Sakura rubbed her chin, her eyebrows tightly knitted together. She had expected some difficulty... but this? She hadn't expected this _at all_.

She cracked her knuckles. "You said he had a sword?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah he did, and he was pretty fuckin' strong too. Damn it... who the hell was that guy?!" Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he paced around the room in circles.

"But it was weird... He knew me. I mean pretty much the whole freakin' world knows who I am since I'm a jinchuuriki, but still. It was almost like he was expecting to see me there." Naruto shook his head, unsure of himself. Sakura sighed and got up from her kneeling position, dusting her hands off on her shorts.

"Well there's nothing we can do about this now. We'll stay on the lookout for any suspicious people. I'll let Hinata and Kiba know about this, too," She said while stretching.

"Don't worry about it too much, Naruto. If it becomes a real problem we'll let Shishou know when we get back to Konoha. Let's focus on the mission for now. The Yuu family's safety is our top priority," She added. Naruto nodded and yawned, falling back on his futon.

After a little bit more of discussing things, they both went to sleep.

* * *

 _Running. He was running endlessly with no destination. He was panting, his eyes were tearing up. Why? What is this feeling in his chest? His hands were covered in blood. Did he kill someone? Impossible... he was only 4 years old._

 _"You did great, son."_

 _Son?_

 _Dad?_

 _"How's it feel," his dad asked, "to be a killer?"_

Kiba jerkily shot up from his bed, panting. He was drenched in sweat.

 _A nightmare?_

Akamaru whimpered, automatically knowing that Kiba had a nightmare. Kiba sighed and patted his comrade's head.

"I'm alright, Akamaru." He gave a half-assed smile, attempting to reassure his buddy. Lately, he'd been getting many nightmares. Most of which were about his dad.

 _Dad, huh? Why's that bastard creeping into my dreams?_

Kiba shook his head and got up from his bed. He needed to take a cold shower.. Yeah, that'd make him feel much better.

* * *

 _NOT_

"What the hell is wrong with this hotel? The shower isn't running. Shit. Way to go, dickhead." Kiba smacked Naruto across the head. It seemed more like a playful gesture but he fully intended to see blood dripping from the blonde's head. He was just too shaken up and weak from the nightmare he woke up from.

 _Ugh. I guess I'll just wash up down at the river._

Naruto humph-ed and crossed his arms. "Why are you so grumpy? And it's not my fault that the hotel I just so happened to choose is not functioning properly. Learn to give a guy a break, geez." Kiba gave a humorless laugh that got caught in his throat. He cleared his throat.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kiba waved him off with his hand. "Yeah, I'm about to give you a break. A _broken_ face, actually." Naruto laughed. "Wow, what a _clever_ comeback. I _never_ would have thought of that one."

Kiba glared at Naruto and gave him the finger. Naruto laughed harder and stuck his tongue which led to him accidentally biting his tongue. Now it was Kiba's turn to laugh while Naruto covered his mouth with his hand in pain. The door to their room opened.

Sakura walked in, followed by Hinata, smacking both of their arms. "Remind me to never go on mission with the two of you again." Hinata smiled and said, "I think it's fun going on missions with Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled while Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hinata," Kiba stated, "you're only enjoying this because you like Nar-" Hinata covered Kiba's mouth with her hand, her face turning a deep shade of red. Sakura chuckled, knowing too well the affection the timid girl had for her blonde teammate. Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking confused.

"What?" He asked. Sakura just smiled and said, "Nothing. Let's get dressed. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

Kiba rolled his shoulders and gave Hinata his sorry sad puppy look. Sure enough, she smiled. Apology accepted. Kiba got his backpack and headed out the door to wash up in the river.

Naruto looked around still looking extremely confused.

Kiba looked over his shoulder at him and chuckled.

 _Man, he's so slow._

* * *

 **A/N:**

1\. Sorry if this is short! The chapters will get longer later in the story. I just didn't want to put too much in the first chapter. Anyways, hurray for a new story! Yeah. Hopefully this one won't fail.

2\. The summary is vague, I know. Sorry if this bothers you. I have a whole plot thought out and everything but just like every other story I've written, I'll probably get way too into this story and change things around as I see fit. This chapter might seem all over the place? Don't worry, it won't stay like that. I'm really bad at writing the beginnings of stories. Also I'm leaving this as M for now. I just want to be sure, you know? Just note that I don't plan on writing smut. Hey, why not? Because I don't want to.

3\. There will probably be two main pairings and then many other small pairings. The main _main_ pairing, though, is Neji and Kiba. I'm also planning on having a lot of big character roles. Mostly the Konoha 12 (including Sai, and, well, Sasuke) but I also want Genma, Yamato, the senseis, and characters from other villages to make regular appearances. Warning: There will be SasuNaru. But don't worry, the main characters will be Neji and Kiba.

4\. Why Neji and Kiba, you ask? Welllll, Neji is my favorite character and I'd probably only ship him with me, obviously. BUT, I don't know, I just feel like those two would work? They're both somewhat assholes in their own ways. Cute assholes.

5\. This is where I'm supposed to ask you to review, right? Well honestly if you want to review, go ahead. If not, I'm happy that you at least read it and (hopefully) enjoyed it.

6\. Have a good day, evening, or whatever.

7\. Man, Naruto Gaiden… amirite?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Mission. New Mysteries.

 **In Too Deep**

They all had many chances to ignore it. To pretend it never happened or didn't exist. So why did they wait until they were in too deep to get out? Unfortunately for all of them, it was too late. They were stuck in this world of lies and damn, who knew how low they'd pull themselves down to get the truths?

The characters are 19/20 yrs old in this. Kiba's gen being 18-19 and Neji's gen being 19-20.

This is a _**Neji/Kiba**_ fanfic.

 _ **I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd probably change most of the story. Neji would also still be alive.**_

This is also sort of an AU. Some things that happened in the manga/anime may or may not have happened in this fanfic. Just so ya know.

* * *

"About a week ago, a group of experienced Chūnin led by a Jōnin taichou were sent to a newly developed village in the Land of Waves." Tsunade flipped through papers on a desk pretending to seem busy.

"A newly developed village?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard of this new village.

"Yes. It's called Tengokugakure." Kakashi, who was previously invested in his book Icha Icha Tactics, looked up. "Village hidden in Heaven? Shady."

Tsunade nodded. "Ever since the end of the war, we've been mostly focused on improving relations between villages and gaining more allies. We thought that this was a great opportunity to welcome the village." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, that's what we said."

Kakashi hummed. "But that was just an excuse, right? You're suspicious. Any reason why?"

Tsunade laced her fingers and put her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her hands. She opened her eyes. "Two weeks ago we sent an Anbu team to investigate the village. Rumors of human and animal experimentation, human trafficking, and other nasty things were being spread by other villages. Naturally, we wanted to check it out."

"Eliminate all danger before it's too late." Kakashi remembered the monsters he'd dealt with in the past. The difficulties they had to endure. Things that would have been much easier to deal with if they had just eliminated potential threats earlier. They had always just figured that if they ignored it enough it'd just disappear. How wrong they were, they'd soon found out.

Never assume.

Kakashi slightly narrowed his eye. Tsunade understood what he was thinking.

 _Orochimaru..._

"The Anbu team found these rumors to be true. We decided to play the nice guy role, though. We'd send a group of Chūnin and a Jōnin taichou to make nice with the village. Sign treaties, become allies. Offer them help if they agreed to help us. We planned on sending another Anbu team to find out more information on the village. Thought that by providing distractions, we'd be able to eliminate the danger behind the scenes."

"So basically meddling, right?" Kakashi jokingly asked.

Tsunade made a tick sound with her tongue. "Yes. All had been going well, but..." She bit a dark red-painted nail.

"But?"

Tsunade lowered her hands and placed them on her desk, her voice lowering. "We heard from them about two days after they arrived. That was Monday. Everything seemed according to plan. It's Sunday now and they haven't updated us on the situation yet. There may be complications, of course, but we strictly agreed to getting updates every two days."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You want me to go check on them. Am I wrong?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, you're absolutely right. I want you to form two groups of at least two Jōnin in each. Each group will not have any more than five people, understood? You'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Tsunade handed him a scroll which she said contained more information about the mission. He turned around, walking away and waving his hand.

So the least amount of people I can have is four, and the most is ten. Though, Tsunade-sama seemed to want me to include 5 people in both groups.

Kakashi looked up at the sky.

There must be more information in the scroll if she wants _that_ many people on this mission.

He walked away from the Hokage tower in relief. He had come back from a mission three weeks ago and was terribly injured. Tsunade ordered him to stay on leave for three weeks.

Although this was not the mission he had in mind, he was relieved to actually be doing something. He hated being on leave and was happy to finally be assigned a new mission.

Kakashi walked by the training grounds. He had an idea of who to add to his group. Though he knew this was a bad idea, he also knew having this particular Jōnin in his group would also help.

"Dynamic entry!" He heard said person yelling somewhere in the woods.

Kakashi rubbed his chin, quickly questioning his sanity. He knew he'd regret choosing Gai of all people to accompany him on his mission.

 _Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?_

* * *

Kiba was breathing heavily as he layed down on his back.

He thought that it'd be a good idea to train. After the incident that happened in the last mission he was sent to, which he will NOT share with anyone, he decided that he needed to hone his ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Wow, you're so weak. You're already on the ground after this?"

Yes.

He thought that it was a _great_ idea.

"Shut the fuck up, dude," Kiba snapped.

 _Such a great fucking idea._

"At least I'm not the one who lost consciousness after being fooled by the oldest trick in the book."

It was _obviously_ the best idea he's ever had.

Yup.

It's not like he lost sight of all of his hopes and dreams when he saw a familiar blonde at the training grounds. Kiba had turned on his heels fully intent on making an escape when Naruto noticed him.

Naruto laughed. Laughed, dammit! The bastard knew why he was there. He knew that Kiba was embarrassed that he almost fucked up the mission. So, what did Naruto do?

The Uzumaki decided to coerce Kiba into sparring with him. Kiba really didn't want to but he knew Naruto would make even more fun of him if he didn't accept. So he did. Kiba also thought that this would be a great way to finally beat Naruto up.

Yeah, he thought. _He always thinks._

But fate just _loves_ to fuck with him.

Kiba turned to look at Naruto. He hadn't stopped panting. Kiba was really annoyed that he had accepted the blonde's challenge and lost. He _lost_.

 _What the fuck?_

 _How strong has Naruto gotten?_

Kiba quickly got up and pulled at Naruto's collar. "Listen here, Mr. I Think I'm Hot Stuff™, don't act as if you haven't fucked up on a mission or two," Kiba growled.

"Yeah, okay. Just get off of me," Naruto said as he held up his hands in a fake plea. "I'm not as worried about that as I am about your health. Dude, you look like you're about to die." Kiba snarled and let go of Naruto's collar.

Kiba rolled his eyes at that as he mounted his dog. "Look, not everyone has the same amount of magical stamina that you have. Shit."

"Damn, you two are so fucking annoying. Can't believe Kakashi actually chose you two to be on the mission. What a pain in the ass."

Startled, Naruto quickly turned his head to look at the man with a senbon ticking back and forth in his mouth.

"Aw, man," Kiba irritatedly exclaimed, "Now look who joined the party. Mr. I act like I'm lazy but I'm actually superior than you and if you don't understand, _I'll make you understand_."

Genma rolled his eyes at the ridiculously long ass name Kiba gave him.

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto uttered and ignored the demonic glare Kiba gave him. "You said something about a mission?" He asked.

Genma got up from leaning against the tree and took his hand out of his pockets. Holding up a mission scroll, he said, "We meet at the village gate tomorrow at noon. You coming? Or are you going to keep arguing about bullshit that no one really cares about?"

* * *

"Senpai."

"Hm?" Kakashi sipped his coffee. The man in front of him had already seen his face before so he really didn't care. They were in a tea house that seemed to be located off the map. Barely anyone ever came. It was a great place to talk about things in secret.

Yamato pointed to the scroll. "What is this? It says Kyūban..?"

"It's a clan," Kakashi started, "that specializes in draining chakra. But..." Kakashi trailed off. Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Many years ago, the clan was annihilated by Orochimaru."

Yamato winced at the mention of Orochimaru. Kakashi gave him an apologetic look. "He experimented on them," Yamato stated matter-of-factly.

"Correct. They're all dead. At least they should be. But according to the Anbu, a man with long blue hair tied at his nape was able to use the main family jutsu. Looks like this mission is going to be a pain."

Kakashi also couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was wrong…

No. Not wrong. Something was _off_.

Didn't Naruto mention something about encountering an unusual man?

What color was his hair? Where-

"So have you decided on who else is going on the mission?" Yamato asked, interrupting Kakashi's train of thought.

"Yeah, I did. I asked Gai but it seems he was assigned to another mission this week." Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm kind of relieved."

Yamato smiled at that blatant lie. He knew Kakashi-senpai would rather have Gai on this mission more than anyone else.

"So," Kakashi said, back in serious mode, "in team one we have Neji and Genma as co-leaders. The other three will be Kiba, Tenten, and Sakura. The both of us will lead team two. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru will be with us. Any problems?"

"Hm… Are you sure Genma and Neji will get along alright? Kiba's also on their team."

Kakashi chuckled in a sort of evil sounding way. "Don't worry, _Yamato-kohai_. I've made it _very_ clear to them that if they behave in _any_ way that isn't appropriate there _will_ be consequences."

The more things Kakashi read in the scroll, the more annoyed he felt. Tsunade had obviously felt the need to sugar coat the mission details so that Kakashi would agree to go on it before knowing everything. Kakashi laughed even harder. Kakashi will show death to anyone who decided to do their own thing and not follow orders.

Ah, Kakashi would almost rather stay on leave for another two weeks.

Yamato's face turned pale. "Kakashi-senpai, you're _scary_."

* * *

She slowly walked down the hallway.

Yellow cat-like eyes.

Long, flowing white hair.

She turned and opened a door.

A long blue haired man was softly caressing the face of a man who was tied up.

"Ryo-kun," She purred.

He turned to face her and smiled.

"Mizuki-sama," He acknowledged her and bowed.

"I see you've got company. Am I interrupting anything?" Mizuki asked.

Ryo shook his head and turned back around. "No, not at all. Right, Aoba-kun?"

Aoba Yamashiro glared at the man. Ryo chuckled. "Mou, Aoba-kun... There's no need to be so hostile."

Mizuki hummed. "Weren't there three other shinobi?"

"Yes." Ryo nodded.

"I suppose you took care of them, then?"

"Yeah, _I killed them all_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

1\. Aoba?

2\. New mission?

3\. Possibly some romance?

4\. And where the hell is Sasuke? Dammit.

5\. You can totally look forward to all that shit next chapter.


End file.
